Would you still love me if I changed?
by MellyMeliza
Summary: What if Seth imprinted on Bree from eclipse when she was human, and then all of the sudden she disappears because she gets turned into a new born, what will happen?
1. Shoulda Known

**Alrighty, so this is my first story. and the first chapter! hurray. :D Hope you like it, sorry its super short and kinda boring, but i promise its gonna get better, and longer. I gots it all planned out in my cabesa! Well, I hope you like..Oh! Dont forget to review, I'd like to know what your thinking inside _your _cabesa! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Seth Clearwater's POV**

Me and Leah were hanging out in our small living room, that consisted of a small corner table, 2 tiny red couches and a lamp, giggling and jostling each other when we got the bad news.

Our mother burst into the room, startling us out of our sibling fight, in hysterics.

"Kids!" She bawled.

We were both silents or moment.

"Mom, Whats wrong?!" Leah asked, get off the couch, rushing to her side.

"Its your father. H-H-He's had a heart attack! And he's in the hospital!" She sobbed into my sisters shoulder.

I couldn't say anything for a moment, I was too stunned into silence. My dad...heart attack?

But he was just fine yesterday! Infact, he even made his fish fry! Although...

-------------------------------------------******Yesterday******--------------------------------------------

"Hey Son! Would you mind helping me out with this fish fry for Charlie? I promised him my "famous" fish fry, but im not feeling too good." He grabbed his chest as if to show me his heart hurt.

"My heart doesn't seem to be feeling all too well. Besides, we haven't spent too much time together."

I agreed, more than happy to help. I put on a big smile and entered the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------*******Present********---------------------------------------------

Little did I know that would be our last time together.

Me, Leah, and my Mom rushed to the La Push Hospital, to find a sad looking Charlie standing my dad's bedside.

Charlie spoke up when he saw us.

"Hey, look. I'm so sorry. We were setting up our stuff for fishing, and he just collapsed. I rushed him here, but the doctors did all they could, the heart attack was too severe...They left him on life suppose so that you guys could say goodbye..." He trailed off. He came to my mom first whispered hugged her, then Leah, and lastly me, before he left. I just stared at my father.

They all said goodbye to my dad, but when i got up there, i just did what they all did, a hug, a whispered goodbye, and kiss on the cheek, because I was too lost in my mind to do anything else.

We all left the hospital after watching my mom crying while signing the release papers. I wanted nothing more than to go home. To go to sleep, anything to take the pain away, if only temporarily.


	2. Hey, Im Bree

**Chapter 2! well, that was faster than I thought, but I just get so excited and want to post. Oh, thanks so freakin much to the one person that reviewed. :D That meant alot. I hope I get more reviews soon though. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had been taking some time away from school and everything else. I know I was moping, but...I felt like my fathers death was my fault.

He told me his heart was hurting, and I didn't even acknowledge his words enough to tell anyone...I could have saved his life.

After a few weeks, I was forced to go to back to school. My pain wasn't as bad there, I could keep my act in check there. The first week was hell.

Everyone kept asking me if I was okay, giving me hugs, let me go off easy, It made everything that much harder to fake.

But one day, things were a bit harder to fake.

I was walking down the halls, and I had heard Tom Ferrero, a guy who didn't take to kindly to me, said he wasn't surprised my father died, infact, he even said he _deserved _to die. To tom, my father was..._"fat and old and a stupid Quiluete Elder..." _

But that wasn't even the worst of it. He could have said any of that, and i would have only gotten angry, but no.

He has to go so far as to say that my father _DESERVED _to die. That, right there, was too far. Now, _He, Tom Ferrero, DESERVED to die. _

I was trembling so hard, I felt like an earthquake was happening. Tom had seen me and was now cowering into the tree he was standing by. I wasn't hard to miss, in the past few weeks, I had grown a great deal. I was probably as tall as Jake now, or even Sam, but I wasn't built like them. I was heading toward Tom, when all of the sudden, my shaking became too violent, and I passed out, or at least I thought I had.

It was black for a second, and all of the sudden I wasn't myself, but I was.

I was....freaking out, rather badly I might add. I yelped loudly, yelped?

I yelped again because I yelped, but this time it was even louder. No one saw me change, because I had been behind a few trees when it happened, but I knew I had to get out of here and fast.

I ran, and ran and ran, deeper and deeper into the forest. I found myself at my dads grave, and I just sat there, but I wasn't alone for very long, or at least I _thought _I wasn't alone.

I heard voices coming from within my head.

_Seth?! _I heard Jacob yell.

_Jacob, quiet down. Seth, Its okay, Your probably a little freaked out right now, but we need to know something first. Did anyone see you morph? _Sam's cool, calm voice thought.

_Whats going ON?!?! Whats am I?! Why am I...furry?! MORPH?! Into what?! I...I was just angry. And next thing I know I'm THIS. _I practically yelled.

_Shhh, we're coming to get you, stay where you are, and when we get you, I promise we'll explain everything _Sam thought.

It wasn't long till they got there. They explained everything to me.

They explain why I had been having high fevers, why I was getting so tall, and why I had just morphed into a Werewolf.

Thats right. Werewolf. They told me I was one of the last ones to change. Even Leah had changed!

I, once again, skipped school for about 2 weeks, but boy was I in for a surprise when I got back.

When I got back, no one informed me about a new student. I got to English class, only to discover I sat next to the new girl.

She arrived late, but she came just in time for me.

From the moment she walked in the door, I couldn't take my eyes off her. I watched her in amazement as she walked, her thin form hugged by her shirt perfectly. Her pretty chin length, dark brown hair hung straight with a slight curve, and double headband on. She looked at me as she made her way to her seat and practically stared in wonder as I did. So I wasn't the only to feel it, to know it.

She took a seat and we continued to stare.

"Hey, I'm Bree."


	3. Sharing is Caring

**Hey, First of all: Merry Christmas Eve! ;) Second: Okay, I'm getting Story Alerts, but no Reviews. Come on please? Review, It would make me so happy if you did. It doesnt take that much time to click the little button on the end of this chapter and to type: Good Chapter. or Bad Chapter, and Story, or whatever it is you'd like to write, so please.  
And thiiiird: Enjoy. :D**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at Bree in amazement. She was beautiful. I felt an undeniably strong attraction to her. Too strong for a 14 year old.

"Hiya! I'm Seth." I said with a big smile.

She grinned. " Your real enthusiastic. I like that." Bree giggled.

I chuckled back. "Well, your honest. I like _that._" I cant remember ever feeling this happy.

We kept glancing at each other in class until the bell rang and it was time for lunch. We walked to the table I usually sat at. Brady and Collin sat with me, so I introduced them to Bree.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing, they sounded like a pack of hyenas. ha ha pack of dogs were exactly what they were, I thought with a smile.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked them, "Atleast the ladies love meh." I said with a laugh, Bree joined in.

She linked her arm through mine. "Yeah! hah! Right, I was just all over you in class wasn't I?!" She laughed even harder.

The guys were silent, they looked me in the eyes, and then shocked crossed their face. What? What was wrong?

I shrugged it off. Bree removed her arm from my arm, and started to eat her apple. I wanted nothing more than for her to place her arm in mine again.

Brady was the first to speak, "So, Ms...Whats your last name again?"

"Reed."

"Alright Ms. Reed, Any siblings? Preferably any of the female gender?" Brady asked with a corny smile.

We all laughed.

"Actually, I do! Her names Amanda, but don't even think about it! Shes a junior. Way outta your league, sorry to say." She said, taking another bite out of her apple.

Brady's smile fell, but me and Collin couldn't stop laughing.

Brady mumbled something about me getting all the girls. I smiled. "Don't worry, Brady. You'll find someone. And I don't get all the girls. Collin's gotten a few, right Collin?"

"Psh, in what world do you live in, Seth? I get _all _the girls, man!" He said with a chuckle.

When school was done we headed different ways, but Bree followed.

"Hi." She said timidly.

"Hey, why so shy all of the sudden? Don't like to be alone with men?" I teased.

"Hah, hardly. I don't mind being alone with you." She had gotten quiet towards the end of her statement, as if she regretted speaking.

It was quiet for a moment, but it was comfortable. We just wandered together in the woods.

"So..." I said, "What brought you to La Push?"

"My mom just went through a traumatic divorce. My dad took everything, and we hardly had any money, so me and my mom, and my sister moved in here with my Grandma."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I know what its like losing someone. I just lost my father 2 monthes ago too. He died of a Heart attack while fishing with his friends. I...I just feel like its my fault though." I took a deep breath, she didn't say anything so I continued, "The day before, he told me he didn't feel good, that his heart hurt, but I just let it slide. I should have told someone. I could have stopped it from happening." My voice was shaking now. I hadn't told anyone this before, and I never should have, but it felt so good to have it off my chest. Suddenly a pair of thin arms were around my waist. Bree hugged me tightly and layed her head on my arm.

"I'm so sorry for your fathers death. But Seth, you have to listen to me." She pulled me down to the floor of the forest, but didn't let her grip on my waist go.

"Its not your fault, Seth. Now before you start saying otherwise, let me explain. Seth, you had no way of knowing this was going to happen. I am so sorry, but please believe me when I say its not your fault. Your only human, Seth." She removed her arms from my waist and took my hand.

This just reminded me further that I was not as human as I thought I was, and no matter how much I really did like this girl, she could never know me.

We just sat there for a moment, both of us lost in out thoughts.

"Where do you live? I should be taking you home." I got up and extended my hand towards her. She took it.

She wouldn't meet my eyes. Her hand still held my hand in hers, and I felt as if she were my only way to safety.

It was getting pretty dark out and we weren't out of the forest yet.

"I dont know my address too well, but I think it's on Redellow..." She whispered.

No more words were spoken as we made our way to her house.

When we got to Redellow and stopped at her door, she turned around and faced me, finally letting go of my hand.

"Thanks for walking me home. And for being my first friend here." She looked into my eyes and continued, "Thanks for sharing too."

I looked back into her eyes, "No, Thanks for letting me share." I smiled, and hugged her goodbye.

"I'll see you later, Breezy." I said brightly.

She grinned and closed the door behind her as she said, "See ya, Sethos."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gasp. Did little Sethos imprint? Hm. maybe. hahaha, lame. I loved writing this chapter, hope you liked it too. Dont forget to Review pleaseeee! **


	4. Ice, Ice, Baby

**Wow, I seriously loved writing this chapter. And its longer! hurray. Okay im super happy and all, but...no reviews, thats pretty sad. But I cant help it, I love writing Seth's and Bree's story. Oh, gotta say thanks to my best friend Angel. Shadowy, because without her, this chapter would most deffanately not be here. (*coughgoreadherstorycough* )**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days were becoming better and better. Or should I say each day with Bree.

We had been close from the start, but we kept getting closer and closer everyday, I guess thats what happens when you've imprinted...

------------------***********a week ago*****************-----------------------

Sam pulled me into his living room, saying he had to talk to me.

"Where's Emily? Shes always home, I haven't had her cooking for a while. Mmm...Do you think she'd make me some of her really good cookies?!" I asked excitedly, taking a seat on his small couch.

"Shes out with Kim, but thats besides the point. Seth, I brought you here because Collin and Brady think you've imprinted."

"Im...printed?" I asked, shaking my head in confusing.

"Ehh...guess we left that out. Imprinting is...when...oh how do i explain this? Um...Imprinting is when...two people...they..."

"Ah! Are you asking me if I've...had..._intercourse _with BREE?!" I yelled.

"What?! No, NO. Goodness no. Okay, forget what I just said. Do you know the story about me and Emily?"

"Doesn't Everyone? You broke my sisters heart and got with my cousin, whats not to get?" I ask belligerently.

"Well. Theres more to the story than just that, Seth. I imprinted on Emily, I didn't get a choice, If I did have a choice well...I'm not saying I would have chosen Leah, but, Well, maybe I would have, not knowing Emily that well..." Sam trailed off in thought.

No matter how much pain Sam had caused my sister, I couldn't imagine two better people. Without Emily there is no Sam. And without Sam, there is no Emily. There were _Sam and Emily._

"Well, anyways, what I felt when I saw Emily...it was indescribable. I just felt like I needed her. Not to sound melodramatic or anything, but I really did feel like I would die if I ever lost her. I just, simply needed her, it was love at first sight."

"Uh, well." I said, scared to have imprinted so soon. I couldn't of possibly imprinted on Bree!

"I mean. Aren't I too young to have imprinted on someone?!" I was panicking.

"Theres no age limit to imprinting. I mean, look at Quil and Clair. Claire's two." He had a point there. Damn.

---------------------------*************present***********-----------------------------

Me and the rest of the pack were running the usual patrol around the rez, and i was so absorbed in my thoughts about Bree, that i completely forgot the rest of the pack could hear.

_Hey Seth...I know you've imprinted and everything...but could you shut up please. _Embry thought.

_Sorry! Still new to this. Gotta say, i love the whole 'Im a werewolf' thing and all, but I'm not too fond of the 'hey, i know what your thinking, please stop thinking it' part. _I said.

The pack just laughed. They knew what it was like on the most part. Sam thought about Emily, Quil to Claire, Jared to Kim, Paul to Rachel, and Jacob...to Bella.

I felt sorry for Jacob. He loved Bella, though he hadn't imprinted on her.

_Man_, I thought, _I've seen how Bella looks at Jacob and all I see in friendship, but when she looked at Edward-_

_Shut. UP. Seth! _The pack thought in unison.

_Oops! Sorry! Wow I suck at this...I really am sorry. I just cant not think you know? _I kept babbling on until they all sighed and turned to their human self at some point, probably tired of my thoughts.

_Good, _I thought. I especially loved being a werewolf when it was just me. I got my escape.

I ran to Redellow street to check on Bree, only to find she wasn't home. I ran to First Beach at full speed, loving the way the cool breeze blew through my fur. I found Bree walking along the edge of the ocean.

I quickly phased and got some pants and a shirt on. I sprinted up behind her and poked her in the tummy.

She squealed in fright and fell to the sandy floor. I was laughing so hard I fell to the sand beside her.

"Ughhh!! You suck!" She screamed and and tried to roll me over to the ocean to get me wet. The icy water touched me slightly and I was up in a quick movement.

"Eeek! That waters freezing!" I yelled.

"Hah! Serves you right, mister 'I appear out of no where and like to scare the heck out of Bree just for fun.'"

"Ha ha, well sorry. Couldn't resist myself." I chuckled.

She was still sitting on the sand looking up at me. I didn't even notice I had sat back down in front of her. We just stared at each other, and I got the same feeling I got when I first saw her. I couldn't look away from her coffee brown eyes.

We leaned toward each other, when suddenly a chilling wave soaked us both to the skin.

"Aaaahhh!!!" We both yelled and jumped up and away from the waves. We just looked at each other and started cracking up.

But somewhere deep in my mind, I wondered what would have happened if we wouldn't have gotten soaked. I was momentarily stuck on that thought, that I didn't even notice Bree come up behind me and push me into the water.

It was freezing to say the least. Though I was not fast enough to stop her, I was fast enough to grab her arm in time to take her down with me. We has been in the water so many times already that it was beginning to feel warm.

We just treaded water for a moment. I swam to her and stared at her again.

"Seth..."She whispered.

I silenced her and placed my lips on hers quickly and sweetly. It was simply perfect for the shortest of seconds.

I moved my face away from hers, so that I could see her face.

She looked pretty shocked. I'm not too sure if that was bad or good. I bit my lip to keep from smiling. When she saw my expression, she mimicked it.

She took a stroke to me, and placed her lips on mine once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Awww. Sethos and Breezy are in luuuuveee. :D Please. Review. Please. Review. Please.....Review, pretty please. **


	5. Whats your deepest darkest secret? part1

**Okay, first off: THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. That meant so much to me, and it made my day. thank you thank you thank you.  
And secondly: this chapter is kinda boring, if i may say. but its gonna be a 2 part thing. so this is part 1, and part 2 should be up later today. I hope.  
and third: as always, Enjoy **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 2 weeks since I had kissed Bree, and I still couldn't stop smiling. I was even more cheery than usual, which annoyed the pack to no end.

We were walking hand in hand to our lunch table, I sat in my usual seat, next to Bree, opposite from Collin and Brady.

"Whats up lovebirds?" Collin said with a smile.

"Nothing much." I replied.

It was silent for a moment.

"So...What are we doing today Seth?" Bree asked to break the silence.

I was about to respond when Brady and Collin shared a brief glance at each other and spoke.

"Uh actually, Bree...We have plans with Seth today." I looked at them to ask them what they were talking about, but when I looked at them, they looked as if they wanted to say more, but couldn't.

I wasn't catching on.

"Well, Bree could come along couldn't she?" I held her hand under the table, ever since that day at the beach, I couldn't stand to let go of her for a second.

"NO!" They both answered quickly. That was strange. Why not? I looked at them questioningly, suspicion clear in my eyes.

They gave me a look as if to say they'd tell me later. They _better _tell me later.

Collin faked coughed and looked towards the bathroom. Talk about being discrete.

Collin just got up and left the table. Well I would atleast make an effort at being discrete.

"I'm uh, gonna go to the bathroom." _Smooth, _I thought dryly. I got up awkwardly

Once in the mens bathroom, I turned to face Collin.

"What the heck was up with that? Plans? We don't have plans, man."

"Well, _we_," -he motioned to the two of us- "don't have plans, but we, as in the pack, does."

"We do?" I hadn't heard about this. Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything?!

"Yes! Haven t you been paying attention? Wait, I take that back, stupid question. _I _can hardly pay attention when you wont shut up about Bree all the time." He said, annoyed.

When he imprinted, he'd understand.

"I know, I know. When I imprint I'll understand." He said, reading my thoughts.

I smirked.

"I cant even keep my thoughts to myself when I'm a human!" I said with a laugh.

He smiled hugely. "Nah, I just know my best friend."

We shared a smile and walked back to our table. Bree watched my movements.

"So...By the looks of it, I'm not coming am I?" She ask as I sat down.

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I wish you could come. I really do." In response she just looked down and started to eat her chips.

I bit my lip, I hope she would forgive me. This wasnt one the perks of being a werewolf. I hated keeping this secret from her. It didn't feel right.

How come Emily got to know? And Kim. Claire didn't count because she was only 2. Hmm...Maybe I could tell her. But what if i cant and I just started a war between the Cullens?

The pack would be beyond pissed with me, not to mention we'd all get slaughtered by the vamps.

I didn't realize I was so lost in my thoughts until school was over, and we were walking out already. I gave Bree a kiss on the cheek, but she wasn't having that.

"If I'm not going to see you the rest of the day, atleast give me a real kiss." She told me. So i took her face in my hands and really kissed her.

She sighed and broke us apart.

"I'll see you later, Breezy."

Brady sighed, probably exasperated, and began to tow me away from my girl. She winked at me and started to walk the other direction.

"Geez! You guys are so impatient today!"

"Its not that. Its just we're already late as it is, Sam's gonna kill us!"

We arrived at Sam's house late, just like Brady said. Sam just looked at us and shook his head.

We took a seat on the couch and listened, well, I listened as much as I could, Bree kept interrupting my thoughts.

"Okay, Ive brought you all here because, as you may have heard from Jacob," - they shared a glance- "there are some newborns in Seattle that need to be taken care of."

Everyone sit up straight at once. Me, Collin, and Brady were on the edge of our seat in anticipation.

"Yes!" Brady yelled, pumped up.

"Okay, well about that, Brady. This is completely dangerous, and..." Before he could even finish, we all groaned. We knew where this was headed.

We were too young to fight, blah blah blah.

"Aw come, Sam! We gotta be in the fight!" I whined.

Thats basically how the conversation went. But by the end of the day this is what was settled: Me, Collin, and Brady were sitting it out. period.

The only good thing to of come from this meeting were the cookies Emily made.

While everyone was leaving, I caught up with Sam.

"Hey Sam? You know how Emily knows about the whole werewolf shenanigans?" I asked.

He chuckled at my choice of words. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Am I allowed to tell Bree? Y'know, about me being a werewolf and all?"

"Of course! Sorry, that must have slipped my mind too. Yeah you can tell her." Sam gave me the approval I so desperately needed.

I decided, tomorrow I would tell her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hahaha, kinda cliffhanger. sorta. :) Dont forget to review! **


	6. Whats your deepest darkest secret? part2

**:D Behooold: part twoooo. This is the better part of the chapter.  
Thanks for the Reviews!! All of you remain awesome. :) I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so I was having second thoughts. It was the day after the meeting and school had just ended. I had ditched last period, due to the fact I was a nervous wreck and couldn't sit still for five minutes.

I was leaning against the same tree where I had phased for the first time, waiting for Bree to come out of class. As soon as I saw her walk the first step out of the door, I was about ready to make a run for it.

What If she took it badly, and never talked to me again? I don't think I could take that.

When she saw me, her face brightened up and she raced towards me.

"Are you okay? Where were you last period?" She asked, her eyes wide with concern.

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine..." I trailed off.

"Whats wrong?"

"Bree...we need to talk."

I didn't understand the look of fear and sadness on her face until I ran over the words I had spoken.

"No, no, not like that. I'm not breaking up with you, if thats what you thought. Although _you _might want to after we talk."

"I don't understand...Whats going on?" She asked.

"I...cant tell you here. Come on, we'll walk and talk." I said, and took her hand.

I couldn't hold it off any longer, because the deeper we got into the forest, the more I really didn't want to tell her. So i stopped walking, and dropped my backpack by the trees.

This took her by surprise, seeing as how she kept walking for a moment.

Bree stopped and looked at me, questioning me with her eyes. I just looked at her for a moment and began to kiss her. She put her arms around my neck as i put mine around her waist. We just kissed for a moment before I broke us apart, and spoke.

"Alright, Bree." - I took a deep, shaky breath- "What I'm about to do, may scare you a bit...or alot. If you run from me...I'll understand. But I beg of you to be open minded."

She nodded.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I started to shake violently, and suddenly burst into the big furry, sand colored wolf.

I heard Bree scream, and I looked up at her in alarm.

Her eyes were big and she looked really freaked out. That must have been what I looked like when I first morphed.

She just stood there as we stared at each other, her body half turned to run. She swallowed and relaxed the tiniest bit.

Her body turned to me now, atleast. Her eyes were wary as she spoke.

"Is...Is that you Seth?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

I nodded.

She was about to take a step towards me, when she stopped mid stride. Uh oh. Once again, I was unsure if this was bad or good. She wasn't running away in fear, yet she wasn't really moving at all.

I lowered my head, but continued to stare at her.

She bit her lip, but took that step forward. and another step. and another, until she was right in front of me, and sat down.

I lowered myself to the floor, to her face level.

She raised her hand, and ran her fingers through the fur on my head. I slowly put my head on her lap and rolled over to my side. She continued to stroke my fur.

"I cant believe this." She said in awe. "Are you real?"

I made a throaty laughing sound, and nodded my head. We sat like that together for a long moment. It was sunset, and many colors colored the sky.

I removed my head from her lap, and gave her a look as if to say 'I'll be right back'.

"Uhh..."She looked confused. I looked at her, then I stared at the floor beside her and ran off behind the trees.

"Hey! Where you going?!" She yelled after me.

I had about a minute before she found me. So I quickly phased back to my human self, and grabbed some extra clothes from my backpack. I had to hurry I could hear her approaching so I hurried and put my sweats on, and my shirt.

When she found me I was fully clothed, thank goodness.

Bree giggled when she saw me.

"What?" I looked down at myself.

"Your shirts on backwards, Sethos." She giggled again. Even though she was teasing me, I was so revealed she wasn't running from me.

"Oh." Was all I said. I lifted my shirt over my head, and off my body. I peaked through my lashes and saw Bree staring at my half nakedness.

I laughed under my breath while I rearranged my shirt. She looked down, embarrassed.

I laughed again, this time, more audible.

She giggled. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." I said innocently.

As soon as I had my shirt on correctly, I ran up to her and gave her the biggest bear hug I could ever give.

"Ah!" She squealed.

I roared playfully, swinging her around.

I set her on her feet, but didn't release her quite yet.

"You have no idea how happy I am to have you know!"

She laughed.

"I gotta admit Seth. I was pretty freaked out for a moment."

"What made you change your mind?"

She quiet for a moment, but before I could say something she spoke.

"I remembered your words, to be open minded. But mostly, I remembered the day at the beach, and I didn't want to miss out on that. Seth I...I know we just started this and everything, but I...I don't. know. I feel so happy with you. So free. Like I don't have to be someone else. Like I need you. And the truth is, I think I really do need you. And I...I think I love you Seth."

My heart was pumping so fast, as I stared into her eyes.

I lowered my head to her face, and were so close our noses were touching, "I love you too Bree."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finally! They confessed. hahaha half nakedness. ;D Dont for get to Review, Please! **


	7. Thongs, Gay Guys, and Stalking, Oh my!

**Alrighty. This chapter was so fun to do. A massively big huge gigantic thanks to my best friend Amanda (Shadowy. Angel). *coughyoushouldgoreadherstoryifyouhaventalreadycough* Because, she co-wrote this chapter with me! And it came out so awesome, and it was fun.  
Enjoy! And please dont forget to review! :D (Oh! And happy New Years Everyone!!!)**

* * *

It had been nearly a month since after me and Bree had said I love you. After we confessed, I walked her home and answered her questions. She had asked me things like: Does it hurt? When did it happen? Why does it happen? How come you can control when you want to change into a werewolf? Doesnt that only happen when theres a full moon?

I was walking home after class when someone came up beside me and yelled.

"Yo Seth!" Collin was the one yelling in face.

I blinked, jumping a little, and my eyes snapped to him, "What?" I asked drily.

"What are we doing today, bro?! Since we're too young to fight newborn vampires with about...7 other werewolves!" He said, exasperated, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Shhh! Shut up, Collin! People can hear-"

"I know, I know. People can here me, but no one actually _can._" He said.

I sighed.

"But anyways, back to what I was saying. What are we gonna do today?"

"Well, _I'm _going over Bree's house. I don't know what _you're-_"

"Aw thanks for inviting me and Brady, man!" Collin said, running off to Brady to tell him the news.

Brady was walking with a girl whom I had met briefly once during a science project. I think her name was Katrina. Brady looked as if he was really hitting it off with her. That is until Collin stepped inbetween them and started animatedly talking to Brady, completely cutting off al view, and possibly all chances of anything related to Katrina. She just stood there for a second, and walked away.

I started to crack up when I felt a presence beside me.

"Whats so funny?" A familiar gentle voice asked beside me.

I smiled. "Hey Bree."

"Hey . What was funny?"

"Collin was just being Collin, and totally just ruined Brady's chance of going out with Katrina." I said, starting to crack up again.

She giggled.

"Which reminds me...Hey Bree? Uhh...you know how Im a...y'know." I started.

"Yeah? What about it?" She answered nonchalantly.

"Well. You see...theres gonna be this...fight. With...ahum....with...well..."

"Just tell me, Seth! I can take it. What? More werewolves or what?" She guessed.

"Well...no. Okay, see, we're not the only magical creatures around..I .There are...vampires..."

"VAMPIRES?!" She yelled, her eyes wide.

"Uh yeah, but there arent anyhere in La Push. See theres this treaty that wont allow them here on the reservation..."

And I went on about the treaty, explaining the rules, and telling her stories about the Cullens and my ancesters.

"Wow. Is there anything else out there?" She asked, her eyes alight with curiousity.

"Im not entirely sure..."

It was quiet for a moment, she was probably soaking everything in.

"So uh, we still on for tonight?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Deffinately." I said absentmindedly. I was still thinking about the legends I had heard many times as a child.

**************

"Hey!" I grinned as soon as she opened the door.

"Why, Hello there Sethos." She said, leaning against the door frame. She was trying to hold back a smile very poorly.

I grinned even wider. I leaned into her, and looked into her eyes.

I leaned in very close, so close that our lips were slightly touching.

"We have lots of work to complete." I whispered against her lips

"You right, we should get started..." She whispered back, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I pulled her closer, and began to kiss her, out mouthes moving together.

"Not the work I had in mind, but I like this way better."

"No, no, your right," She said, pulling away. " We should get started.

We walked inside her cozy looking house, and settled on her couch, leaving our backpacks by out feet.

"So....whats the pack been up to lately?"

"Funny you should bring that up. There was a reason I was telling you about the newborns today. You see, theres a war going on in Seattle...have you heard about the Seattle killings?"

She nodded so I continued.

"Well, those are the newborn vamps killing everyone. We dont know why yet...I think. No wait. Actually we do know why. Jacob was telling us that they were after Bella. Shes one of the bloodsucker's girlfriend. Well aparently the newborns are after Bella, something about a Victoria lady trying to avenge her mate or something like that. And Sam, our pack leader, wont let me, Brady, and Collin fight!" I said, getting frustrated.

She giggled, but stopped short, because someone had knocked on the door.

_Shoot,_ I thought_, I totally forgot to tell Bree that they were coming!!_

Bree got off the couch as I stared at her wide eyed. A very loud Collin and Brady burst through the door, looking drunk.

I couldnt help but laugh at all of their expression.

"Dont looked so shocked Bree! Didnt Sethos here tell you we're crashin' the love fest?!" Collin said, still looking drunk, and stumbling slightly over a shoe.

Bree looked at me, not angry in the slightest, but humor in her features.

"Afraid not." She said grinning.

Brady ran up to the couch and collapsed on it. He layed there for a second, then lifted his head from the pillow, and smirked at me.

"We're not inturrpting are we?" He asked sincerely.

Collin laughed, "Oh Brady, Brady, Brady. Thats why we're here! To make sure these two dont reproduce!"

I covered my face with my hands and moaned.

"Aw dont be so embarressed! Lets have fun! Oh I know! Lets play Truth or Dare!!!" Collin yelled, jumping up and down.

Bree laughed, "Oh alright fine!"

We all sat down on the floor in a loose square.

"Alright, Whos going first?" I asked.

Collin grinned mischeviously, and looked at Bree with a smirk.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked.

Bree scrunched up her nose and playfully glared at Collin before she softly said "I'm not taking chances yet." She lifted her eyebrow. "Truth."

Collin clicked his tongue for a while then decided on a question. "Who would be your first choice : Me or Bradster over here?" He poked Brady's rib with his elbow and wiggled his eyebrow. Nothing good ever came out of Collin and a game of Truth or Dare. Atleast no one was stoned. I shook my head.

"Ugh. I have to choose between dumb and stupid? How nice." Bree bit her lip and flickered her eyes between Collin and Brady. I couldn't help but giggle a little. Luckily no one heard me.

"Now, now. no need to call Brady names." Collin said proudly. Brady rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Uh..." She hesitated. "Brady." She barried her face in her hands, but sighed, glad it was over.

Brady and I laughed at how uderly shocked Collin was. I was glad Brady didnt let her answer go to his head. He was too busy enjoying how surprised Collin was. I couldn't blame him, it was pretty funny.

"Alright, alright. Next question. Bree go." Collin hastily said, crossing his arms across his chest. His lip was almost pouting.

Bree giggled before turning to Brady and said "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. " He said confinantly without thinking.

"Ok." She said, thinking about a little. "I dare you to... go next store and say your selling..... thongs for guys." She giggled out the last part.

Brady didnt seem to mind it, although I could almost hear him screaming on the inside and reminding himself to keep cool. He shook his head and simply said "Immature. All of you." before stepping out the door.

Everyone followed Brady next door and hid behind the bushes in the front yard. We had to calm down before they heard us. Once everyone was quiet. Brady calmly rang the door bell and knocked twice on the door. A few seconds later and man, who looked about the age of 30, answered the door and looked down. He looked a bit bored, I figured he had been watching TV, his hair was even messy to proove he might have been sleeping as well.

"Hello sir." Brady said, as if he were selling cookies instead of underwear. "I'm part of a special fundraiser, are you familiar of Calivin Klein?" Wow, I knew he was good at improvising, but i didnt think he'd be this good.

The man nodded "Yes. What of it?"

"Well theirs a new line of men's underwear, thongs actually, and we're--" Brady was cut off by the man shutting the door in his face. Brady shrugged and started walking off when the door opened again.

"Hey boy." The man said.

"Yes." Brady said, putting on that boy-scout smile again.

"How do I order?"

* * * * *

We burst out laughing as we came through the door. Bree couldn't even make it the the couch. She landed on her knees on the rug, tears coming out.

"I can't believe he bought it!" Collin yelled, clutching his stomach.

"Isn't he gonna wonder when his 'man thong' is gonna come." I said through giggles

"I'll just come back in a week and steal my moms." Brady said as if that was the most common sentence. But we ignored it, we we're still laughing our guts out.

Eventually we stopped laughing and got back to the game. We took our places on the floor. The order was me, Bree, Collin, Brady, then me again.

It was Brady's turn to choose. He pused his lips and glanced at me and Collin. He stopped on me and said "Truth or Dare."

For a second I panicked a little. If I chose dare I didn't want to do something as embarrasing as Brady, I wasn;t as calm as him. If I chose Truth, they would think I was too scared. I sighed and reminded my self, thats the point of the game anyway. So I decided on my embarrassment and confidently said "Dare."

"Hmm.... what to do, what to do." Brady taunted me. Collin leaned over to him and whishpered something. Brady lifted his eyebrows and said "I like it." He shot up his hand in front of Collin "But this is my dare, I want to choose my own."

"Please just hurry!" I groaned, I couldn't imagine what he had in mind.

"Ok, ok. Chill." Brady put up his hands defensivly. "I dare you to... " He crawled up to me and whispered "Stalk Bree tonight." My eyes widened at the thought, and my eyebrows knitted together at how wrong that was. She deserved her privacy.

"Woah, woah, woah." Collin began complaining "What about us, dont we get to know?"

"Nope." Brady simply answered "He has to do it tonight, alone. But dont worry I'll be sure he does it." I wondered how he could do that. The obvious answer came to me: he would ask me one thing she did, then ask her later. I hated Brady at thew moment.

"Will you tell me later?" Bree asked me softly, using her tempting voice. I reached my hand over and took hers. "I'll tell you tomarrow."

Collin shot his'Your going to tell me or die' look.

"Ughh.... fine." Bree smiled and said "It's your turn."

"Right, Collin." His head snapped up and his eyes widened the slightest, but quickly composed himself and put on his best poker face.

"Bring it on." He motioned his hand as if asking me to come near.

I smirked and put thought of something so deviouse I had to let out a few giggles. I just felt bad for Brady, but he deserved it after giving me a dare such as that. "Collin." I said.

"Yes." He tried to sound brave, but failed miserably from his shaking voice.

"You guys will find out there dare right now, it'll just be all the more hilarious" I smiled at Bree first sweetly, then I gave Brady the devilish smile I also gave Collin. I walked over to Collin on my knees and said to him "flirt with Brady."

"Aw crap." he groaned. "I hate you."

"Not as much as Brady will hate me." I replied.

Collin closed his eyes and let out a deep breath before turning to Brady. He got a little closer and started. "Hey Brady." He said as seductevly as he could manage. Bree and I could were already laughing at him. "I never really noticed how... built you were." he gulped.

Brady looked at me and surprised me yet again. He smirked at me and I was left confused. That is until he answered Collin. "Oh, Collin, I only do it for you."

Collin was having the worste day ever. First Bree's rejection, now he's gay. He slapped his forehead and had no choice but to continue "Yeah... well... why were you flirting with Katrina then?"

"To make you jelous. I never thought a man like you would ever want a man like me. But now I know your feeling for me." This was pricless. Brady got even closer and whispered. " I loved you Collin McCay." I couldn't hold it in any longer I was now laying on my back and kicking. I couldn't get all my laughter out enough. Bree joined me shortly after.

"Ok, I'm ending this... now." Collin said and backed away from Brady.

"Sorry, man, I couldn't resist. It was too tempting. I just wish our relationship could have gotten farther." Brady commented with a few laughs

"My Turn!" Collin said, attempting to change the subject. I would deffinatly be reminding him of this at school. "Bree. Truth or dare?"

"I guess I'll do dare this time." Bree said.

"Excellent." Collin said. I was suddenly fearing for her. He would probably get back at me for making him do that. I saw Bree grimance. "I dare you to Put on a bikini for the rest of the game."

Bree rolled her eyes and answered "I dont have a bikini."

Collin grinned even wider than I imagined possible. "Then I guess that just leaves.... the other option." Bree seemed to know what he was talking about, for she glared at him with fierce intensity, but I had know idea what he meant.

"Come on dude, thats not right." Brady said, elbowing him.

"What? I dont get it." I wondered aloud

"Are you really that innocent minded?" I just stared at a smirking Collin "Her undergarments!"

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. I really feared for Bree now.

"I'm not doing that!" Bree shouted.

"Yes you are! You agreed to the game!" Colling shouted back. Bree just stayed put and crossed her arms over her chest. Thats my girl.

Just then a ring came from Brady's pocket. He took it out and put it to his ear. "Hello? But mom!! Ugh. Fine. Bye.... I love you too." He shut the phone off and said "My moms looking for us . We have to go." Bree stuck her small tongue out to him. He just scowled.

"Well, that was interesting." Brady commented. "Glad we played. Can't we just give it another try, Collin."

"Oh, shut up." Collin said before walking out the door.

I turned to Bree and bent down. "I had a great time."

"I did too." She said, and for the first time i have seen, she blushed. I pressed my lips against hers and let her lead.

"Yo, Seth, we gotta bounce." Brady said, poking my back. I sighed and gave Bree a quick good-bye kiss before leaving with Brady.

"Looking forward to tonight Sethos?" Brady said once the door was shut.

I continued walking and didnt see the road. Tonight would be the first night I would watck Bree sleep.

"Tell your mom your sleeping over with me, then you may run off to your little girlfriends house." Brady said. He really did know how to improvise.

I gulped. I really wish i never agreed to Truth or Dare.


	8. Stalkers!

**Hey Everyone! Heres the chapter you guys have been waiting for! Stalkers! D: Did anyone of you catch my Amanda Reed hint in the earlier chapters? Mmm...well yes. :D Well anyways, Thanks for the reviews! I greatly appreciate and love them! **

* * *

**10:30pm ****Seth's POV **

I was about a block away from Bree's house. My hands were in my jacket pocket, toying with my fingers, as I saw Redellow Street approaching.

A few steps and second thoughts later, I was in front on her bedroom window.

"I cant believe I'm actually going along with this." I whispered under my breath, creating a fog with the hot air of my mouth. It was must have been at least 30 degrees out, I shivered.

The lights in her room flickered on. I crouched down below the window, hiding in the bushes. I could hear her talking to someone.

"Whatever you say Amanda. Sure, Sure." I grinned. She got that from me.

I heard her shut the door and turn on her radio. I recognized the song..._Sex on Fire by Kings on Leon_. I couldn't resist looking up now. I chuckled as she started singing along,

_Hot as a Fever! Rattling bones! _

_I could just taste it! taste it._

_If its not forever, If its just tonight_

_Oh its the greatest, the greatest, the greatesssst!!!_

_THIS SEX IS ON FIRE!!!_

She yelled the last part, and I could not control the laughter that consumed me now. I was rolling in the dirt, probably getting leaves in my hair. _Just like a dog. _

I was surprised she couldn't hear me...then again her music was really loud.

When the song ended, I slowly got up, and peeked through her window once again.

She was moving herself to the song of _Every Morning by Sugar Ray_.

Not only was she swaying, but she was undressing. So, not only was I a stalker, I was a pervert.

I know I was suppose to look away, but I couldn't. My eyes were wide with disbelief, and wonder at her, and what I was doing.

She took off her shirt slowly, still swaying. It was so mesmerizing, her in just her bra. _Pervert Pervert Pervert. _My mind chanted.

She pulled on a plain gray top that hugged her perfection.

When she started to undo her pants, I quickly got to my sense, and pulled my eyes away from her window. I resumed my place under her window once again, and started breathing heavily.

_I cant believe I just did that! What kind of boyfriend am I?! _I thought in a horrified mess.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the front door shut. I hurriedly scrambled further into the bushed to prevent being seen.

"Y'know Amanda...I don't think we should be heading there right now...I mean with all the-"

Amanda interrupted before she could finish "Bree! Just shut up! We're _going. _Besides, I have to get you a present! You know I'm gonna be here next week!"

"I guess..." She said, not really going along.

Where were they going? I slowly followed behind them through the bushes until they got in the car.

When they were pulling out of the drive way, I quickly stripped my clothes, tying them to leg, and phased.

_Ah, warm at last. _The fur on my coat was thicker than 3 giant fuzzy jackets combined. There wasn't enough time to bask in the warmth, because their car was already 2 blocks away. I followed the sisters' scent and found their car at last.

I had been following them for 45 minutes, and they obviously weren't near their destination. And besides, It was getting late. I ran back to Brady's and got comfy on the couch, all the while, I kept thinking that It was a bad idea to have let them go alone. Somewhere deep inside me, I had the feeling something very wrong was about to happen...And thats when it hit me. All the signs were there. My reason explained why they were sneaking out so late at night, why Bree didn't want to go because she was worried about their safety...Why she didn't tell me...

My eyes snapped open and my breath caught at the realization of such a conclusion.

_They were going to Seattle. _

**Bree's POV 12:45pm**

I had a very uneasy feeling as we walked the streets of Seattle. One word in particular kept going through my thoughts..._Newborn_...

I knew I shouldn't have come here. Or I at least should have told Seth...but Manda said she need to talk to me about something...

"So...How are you and Seth doing?" Bree asked, trying to take my mind off Seattle probably.

I had told her basically everything about Seth...except for the werewolf part.

"We're good. I'm just scared I'm not gonna see him again after tonight..." I said getting teary eyed.

"Oh come _on _Bree! We're not gonna get killed alright?! We'll be fine!" She said in exasperation.

Her words did not calm me, they only made me more anxious. Almost as if each word she said, each step and reassurance just meant there was no more going back.

We had been walking by a few shops at the time I heard faint footsteps from behind us. I turned my head to the side as if to talk to my sister, and peeked through the side of my eye behind us.

Sure enough, there was a very pale man with sandy blond hair that almost resembled Seth's. There was something very frightening about the man. I'm not sure what it was...maybe it was the silence around him...or maybe Im just paranoid. I shook my head and hooked my arm through Amanda's.

The footsteps were getting louder and closer.

"Manda," -My voice shook- "I think we're being followed." I said, shaking slightly now.

"What?" She asked, looking behind her. I turned around to stop her from looking, when suddenly the man disappeared.

"I don't see him Bree..."

We both turned around at the same time, only to find the pale man in front of us. We stopped abruptly, and our eyes widened. His eyes...His eyes were a bright, and frightening blood red.

I just knew what he was from the second I saw his eyes...

"Hello. My name is Riley."

* * *

**Dun dun duuunnn. Did you guys see that coming? Hahaha probably. I JUST HAD TO PUT BREE GETTING UNDRESSED AND SETH WATCHING. HAHAHA.  
Okay! So my friend showed my something really cool, and I'd like to share it with you! Its called "Need for New Moon" and basically its this girl who wrote a song for New Moon, and shes trying to spread the word to get her song on the album...So why dont you guys take a look at it...and...yeah... Heres the link: www. my space /needfornewmoon (just take all the spaces out, I had to put spaces because FF doesnt let you post links. :( haha)  
Alright, now Im off to bed because I have Pre-High School Entrance Exams tomorrow morning. :(**


	9. I search for you hand in a dark room

**Hey! Alright: Thanks for the Reviews! And Keep on Readin! I totally just skipped Science Homework to do this. (eh, I hate science.) What can I say? I procrastinate alot. Ooookay! Dont forget to Review Please! :D It makes me very very very Haaaappy! ;D**

**OH! And I dont nornamlly put songs for chapters, but I will for the next...maybe 3 chapters? okay yeah, for this chapter, its Need - Hana Pestle (The song I showed you last chapter.) **

**

* * *

**

**Seth's POV**

Never before had my heart felt so disconnected from my brain before. They were both to distant, yet in the same condition: in a sprint and dysfunctional. Fear time a million. Me and Brady were running in wolf form to Seattle to find Bree and Amanda.

_Its okay, man, we'll find them, they'll be okay. Maybe they haven't been hurt. _Brady thoughts, betrayed his emotions. He too thought it was a slim chance.

_You know as well as I do how low those chances are! _I yelled in frustration.  
That thought made me push myself harder, I needed to have Bree with me. She needed to be here beside me. If anyone touched her, they were as good as dead.

Brady was struggling to keep up, he would stumble and slow down at times.

_I'm sorry Brady! I just...I cant go alone. _I thought.

_Its alright, I understand, I care about Bree too y'know. Shes a friend. _

**Welcome to Seattle! **A sign said. Faster, Faster, Faster.

I closed my eyes, and followed Bree's scent through the empty streets of Seattle. I came across a cold, sickly sweet scent mingled with Bree's warm, sweet scent.

They had gotten her, was all I could think. Even Brady didn't have it in him to contradict me.

I was so angry with myself. If only I would have followed them further. I would be at Brady's on his couch, probably dreaming of Bree.

I had no time to be angry with myself though, because there was now pools of blood where I was standing. I stepped back, and Brady crashed into me.

_Whoa. Oops! Sorry Oh my Go-_

He didn't even get to finish his sentence, because right where we were standing, there was a giant puddle of blood, pooling around us, leaking into the street sewers.

Tears started to touch my eyes, but I persisted. They cant be dead. _She _cant be dead. No! No...

_Hey...I'm sorry Se- Seth! Wait man! Where are you going?! _Brady yelled, startled, for I had started following Riley's scent again, which flowed into the forest. It was all getting clearer...But always. Always when things go right, there must be a wrong. It started to rain heavily. Washing away their scent, my chances, which were already very slim, away with the fresh rain of the morning. I looked up into the rising sun, and vowed I _WILL _find her...

**Bree's POV **

I was in _the _worst pain imaginable. No, scratch that, The worst pain unimaginable. The blaze of the pain washed over me to end. Three days of this I had heard Riley say an eternity ago. Or at least it felt that way. The fire spread through me for 2 day, and 2 nights from what I could tell. On the third day, my heart pumped one last dull time, and gave out. The fire was gone completely.

I opened my eyes, and I could see nothing.

The room I was being held in, was pitch black. No windows, or doors from what I could tell, but there seemed to be plenty of wall . Though my sense seemed to have been heightened, I still couldn't see much.

Then was starting to get desperate after a few hours and started to call for help.

"Help!" I yelled, but I couldn't continue on, because that voice that came out of me certainly wasn't mine. It was a bit high pitched, but almost bell like. I touched my hand to my throat, and felt the satin smoothness of my skin. I quickly removed my hand and retreated to my corner of the room, in a fast motion.

_What the heck did I just do?! What am I? _But I didn't even need to ask. I knew what I was. I just sat there for a moment, and thought about Seth. I would never see him again, and He would never see me again. How could he love the monster I was now? My eyes started to prick with nonexistent tears. I reached my hand to the side, and placed it in the space next to me, and remembered the way his hand felt in mine. Then I remembered the previous events of the last night of my human self.

**Bree's last night human:**

"Manda," -My voice shook- "I think we're being followed." I said, shaking slightly now.

"What?" She asked, looking behind her. I turned around to stop her from looking, when suddenly the man disappeared.

"I don't see him Bree..."

We both turned around at the same time, only to find the pale man in front of us. We stopped abruptly, and our eyes widened. His eyes...His eyes were a bright, and frightening blood red.

I just knew what he was from the second I saw his eyes...

"Hello. My name is Riley."

I gulped. He was a newborn. He took a step towards us.

"Aw come one now, don't look so scared little ones." Riley cooed.

We started backing up away from.

"Uh, W-we were just leaving." Amanda said, trying to turn us around.

Riley smirked and shook his head. "Not so fast." He said seductively.

Thats when everything just about went wrong. Amanda made a run for it, turning me to face her in the process, and Riley was at her side instantly.

He grabbed her by the neck in an instant, and ran away with her. I edged away from where they were, crawling up against what I thought was a wall, only to find myself in the place of another vampire. Except this one was female and had red fiery hair. She smiled and her teeth gleamed in the darkness. I suddenly felt so small in my situation. She grabbed my arm roughly, and It felt like it would just about snap in her grip. I tried to scream, but I had nothing left in me. I could feel in the terror in my eyes, consuming my whole body.

She lowered her head to my neck, and spoke. "You cant run away, love. Your mine. Welcome to an eternity of night."

**Present:**

Somewhere in the darkness a door banged open and light flooded the room. The man, Riley, stepped in.

"Come on, Its time to hunt." He said unemotionally.

The light outside was blinding, but so beautiful. I looked around me, momentarily dazed. The forest I was located was bright and vibrant with colors all around, and scents flowing through the wind surrounding me. I was pulled out of my aura immediately when Riley grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

He tossed me into a clearing in the middle of the forest. "Just follow what you feel, and act on it."

A warm tempting aroma filled my senses and I followed it. Although I was stopped short when I noticed who I was heading for. I took in her short dark hair, and her green eyes, and panicked.

I know that face so well, she was my best friend...She was my sister. I looked into her horror-strucked eyes, and it engaged a battle within me.

But like any other newborn I couldn't resist.

"Im so sorry Amanda." That was the last I whispered before I lost control...

* * *

**Uh oh! Poor Bree! :( First she got turned into a newborn, then she cant see Seth anymore, now shes about to kill her sister. Twisted, I know. :( Keep on reviewing for more chapters! I love love love reviews! **


	10. Oh, Please! Im begging you

But maybe there was nothing to find.

_Seth...  
I know, Brady? Okay? I know! _I yelled.

_No. You don't. You don't know where that newborn is. And you don't know if Bree is alive. So no. You don't know. Seth, I'm sorry, really I am. But we _need_ to get back to Sam. _Brady reasoned looking at me straight in the eyes. His eyes held sorrow, and understanding.

We had been searching for hours now without a lead. Without anything really, just sheer determination.

I sighed reluctantly. I really didn't want to give up. But what was left? The blood we had found on the streets...that was Bree's blood for sure. That was Bree's life. Layed out on sidewalk.

I started shaking.

Without a word to Brady, I started running back towards La Push.

The run from here to La Push didn't take, or feel nearly as long as it did last night.

Me and Brady phased back to our human selves, and burst into Sam's kitchen door. Collin, who was sitting on the small, wooden dining room chair, almost fell off from being startled.

"Seth! Brady! What up...man." He trailed off when he saw us. I can only imagine what we must have looked like. Tired probably. A bit bloodied too.

"Is something wrong? How did stalking Bree go?" I winced when he said her name.

"That bad? What did she catch you while she was changing or what?

"Worse," -My voice sounded hoarse and worn out,-"Br-Bree. She, She went to Seattle." Collin's eyes widened.

I continued, "And when we got there, her blood was all over the sidewalk..."

The room was silent.

"And we came here to talk to Sam about it...Do you know where he is?" Collin couldn't speak yet, so he just motioned a thumb towards the backyard.

We (Brady and Me) went out back to see if Sam was there. Sure enough, there he sat, cuddling with Emily by his side. It wasn't fair. I looked at the ground as I spoke.

"The newborns took Bree, Sam." I could feel my eyes start to prick. "Sam," -my voice cracked,-"This is getting way out of control. _We _have to get started on this soon, Now possibly. Call the

Cullen's! Do something! But we cant just stand here and wait for more people to get killed!" I was out of breath by the time I finished, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"Seth...I can only imagine what your going though. But I cant let you fight! " Sam said, clinging to Emily still.

I stared at Emily, for a moment, her eyes looked sad. Though she didn't know Bree, she seemed to be feel sympathetic for me. Such a young child, losing the love of his life. She was lucky she wouldn't have to go through feeling this now.

I turned to Sam now, more tears spilling in the process. "Sam. Please. I need to do something. I cant sit here, and let them continue on. Especially now. _Sam." _I whispered pleadingly.

"What if they get you, Seth? Your too young! Far, far too young to be out there, fighting newborns!" He said calmly. How could he be calm at a time like this?!

I was about ready to explode. As I took a step towards him, Brady caught my arm. I had completely forgotten he was there.

"Wait Seth." I looked at him, broken. He looked hurt just looking at me. "I got this." He whispered.

He spoke to Sam now. "Sam. Hear me out. Seth's been through alot right in the span of about 12 hours. He lost his best friend, and his girlfriend. Not just his girlfriend though! _His soul mate, Sam! _How would you feel if you lost Emily?" He asked. staring intently into the eyes of our pack leader.

Sam lowered his head, and looked at Emily. She stared back, love deep in their eyes. It had me crying again.

Sam looked back at Brady, then at me. "Alright Seth. I'll see what I can do, okay? But you have to promise me to be careful."

I nodded somewhat eagerly back.

* * *

**A Few Days Later...**

I was lying on my bed, looking at a the creases in my hands, when Collin came bursting into the room.

"SETH! SETH! SETH! GUESS WHAT?!" He yelled too excitedly.

"Ah! What?!" I yelled back, turning to face him.

"Well, I heard from Brady, who heard from Embry, who heard from Quil, who heard from Emily, who heard from Sam, who heard from-"

"Just get to the point already Collin!"

"Sheesh! I was getting there, hold your horses! Anyways, like I was saying. Sam heard from Jacob that...Are you ready?!" He asked in anticipation.

I sighed. "Ugh, come on what?"

"Aw, You gotta be more excited than that, Sethos!" I frowned at the nickname Bree used to call me.

"Collin. My girlfriend just died. How excited do you expect me to be?"

He frowned, guilt taking over his face.

"Look, Im sorr-"

"Hey, Hey, Seth! Sam's found a part for you in the fight!!" Brady yelled, throwing his hands in the air excitedly, but Collin just scowled at him.

"Gee Thanks, Party Pooper."

"Well _I WAS _about to tell him. But nooo! You just popped out right out of no where and ruined all the fun!!"

I smiled at Brady. "Thanks."

"Okay well like I was saying, Jacob was talking to the leeches, and apparently they want you to serve as a human cell phone!" Brady exclaimed again.

"Human...Cellphone?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah! You know, to the pack mind! Your gonna be...kind of like a alert system for us to...whats his name? The mind reader...Edward? Eh, just in case Bella is in trouble."

"Well...I-I mean...Im not gonna be doing anything at all will I?"

"Uh, maybe you will!" Brady tried to sound enthusiastic, but failed.

"Oh, and Sam said to meet at his house at around 11, to practice."

I sighed, tonight I would learn how to become the predictor.

* * *

**Wooo! Filler Chapter! Sorta. Dont forget to Review (Please!)!!!**

* * *


	11. Calm before the Storm

**Sorry I havent updated in a while. I had a bit of a...1 week Gossip Girl phase. (haha dont ask.) And I couldnt write or read anything Twilight without ruinning it. So yeah...Sorry about that. (But if you like Gossip Girl, I have a GG fanfic in the works.)  
Okay this chapter of Wyslmiic has a bit of cursing...well, more like 2 words, but hey, it _is _rated T... :) So this is an important chapter. Although I must say I havent quite decided what Im going to do when I get to a certain crucial point in the plot...So we'll see. And thank you Shadowy7Angel and Breanne for being the only people who reviewed that last chapter. :)**

Please. Please. _Pretty Super Duper Please dont forget to review._ **Does that sound like im begging? ...Oh well, I sorta am. Hahahaha okay, go on and read nowww. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Seth's POV**

I stood in the back yard of Sam's small house. The yard was littered with bunches of lawn chairs, all being occupied by the pack.

"Hey Sam, Aren't the Cullens suppose to be here?" I asked, my voice unemotional. It hadn't been that long since Bree's disappearance, maybe 2 weeks at most, but It had felt like such a long time time without her here.

Sam was cuddling with Emily on the grass, along with Kim and Jared, and all the other imprints and their imprintees. And here part of me was. My other part was left on the Seattle sidewalks, where Bree, along with my other half, died.

I sighed, creating a cloud of breath.

"No. Alice is expecting the fight to be tomorrow, more or less. And we just have to talk, to make sure we all know what we're doing." Sam gave me a sympathetic look, and stood up.

"Okay okay, So We're here today to make sure we don't get our asses chewed by some newborns." Everyone began to get rowdy and they started cheering wildly.

Someone shouted, "Psh! _Their _gonna get their asses chewed!"

Everyone got louder at that.

Everyone except me.

Collin and Brady came up to me, and took their places on beside me, with Collin on my left and Brady on my right.

"Why are you excited man!?" Collin asked with enthusiasm, "I mean, I'm not even fighting and I'm excited!"

"Your always excited." Mumbled Brady. He sighed, already exasperated.

"Are you at least excited for tomorrow? I mean, You get to kill that son of a-"

A wild cheer erupted again for something Sam said.

"Guys, I'm trying to listen." I whispered to them.

Collin brought his voice lower, "So are you excited or what?" I rolled my eyes.

"I guess."

They both shrugged and walked of, murmuring a see you later, obviously feeling ignored. I had been ignoring them for the past weeks, only talking to them when needed. I'm not sure they understood what I felt. I don't think they had ever lost a dearly loved one. The meeting was drawing to a close and the night was getting more pronounced. The mosquitoes were definitely making their presence known too.

When Sam was done speaking, I decided to take a stroll around the woods to clear my head. It might have been hours among minutes that I might have been walking, but I wasn't sure. You can never see anything in darkness.

But you could hear it.

An unnatural, quiet whooshing sound was drawing nearer. I saw a white blur come towards me in a split second before I was hurdled to the ground.

**Bree's POV**

_Somewhere in the darkness a door banged open and light flooded the room. The man, Riley, stepped in._

_"Come on, Its time to hunt." He said unemotionally._

_The light outside was blinding, but so beautiful. I looked around me, momentarily dazed. The forest I was located was bright and vibrant with colors all around, and scents flowing through the wind surrounding me. I was pulled out of my aura immediately when Riley grabbed my arm and pulled me along._

_He tossed me into a clearing in the middle of the forest. "Just follow what you feel, and act on it."_

_A warm tempting aroma filled my senses and I followed it. Although I was stopped short when I noticed who I was heading for. I took in her short dark hair, and her green eyes, and panicked._

_I know that face so well, she was my best friend...She was my sister. I looked into her horror-struck eyes, and it engaged a battle within me._

_But like any other newborn I couldn't resist._

_"I'm so sorry Amanda." That was the last I whispered before I lost control..._

Control of my thoughts that is. Everything in me was lunging towards my sister, but my thoughts were battling so hard I was surprised I wasn't on the floor in convulsions from the war raging within me.

Amanda stared at me with nothing but fear in her eyes.

"Bree...What are you?" She whispered. She had her a foot placed in front of herself, as if she wanted to take a step and approach me. This must have been what I looked when I found out Seth was a werewolf. I felt a pang in my chest at the thought of him.

But at this point, I don't think I could have spoken, so I did what I could with my new enhanced powers.

I made a run for it.

And boy, did I run fast! I was speeding through the forest at lightening speed, the trees going past me in beautiful green blurs. Some where behind me, I heard my sister stagger through the forest, and I prayed to God that Riley wouldn't go after her.

Momentarily preoccupied by that thought, I did not see the object I was coming towards too quickly to be safe. I would kill this person. I slammed into him with a loud cracking sound as we tumbled to the floor.

I lifted my face quickly and was about to run to the hospital with this boy in my hands and leave him there.

But what I saw shocked me beyond belief, and suddenly, I couldn't breathe.

**Seth's POV **

I couldn't move for a moment. My whole body felt as if I had been ran over by a truck, and in all truth, for a second, I though I had been. And immense weight was on me, and it wouldn't allow me to heal as quickly and as properly as I should have.

I groaned and the heavy object was off me in a second.

"Oh my God..." The it whispered. That voice...was incredibly familiar, but distinctly different and smoother.

I suddenly felt a pair of arms lift me up and cradle me. The girl was hugging me softly, but securely, almost as if she was holding on for dear life itself.

"I'm so sorry Seth." The girl whispered. How did she know my name?

"Seth! Are you okay? Oh no, Please don't die!" Her voice cracked, and suddenly something in me clicked.

And I couldn't believe she was really hear. I must be dead.

"Seth..." She touched her lips to mine and I was fighting so hard to wake up.

I could feel my body quickly repairing itself, and in a matter of minutes I was fine again.

"Bree..." I whispered, opening my eyes.

"Seth!!" She yelled and squeezed me with a burst of too much might and I felt my rib crack.

"Ouch." I breathed out, and I felt the familiar pinch of pain in my abdomen.

"Oh, Sorry! Are you okay?! I love you." She touched her lips to mine again, but this time I didn't want to let go. She set me down and I dug my hands in here hair, securing her to my face.

Our lips were moving together perfectly, and you could taste the love and the longing in it.

She hiccuped, and I moved my face away from hers.

"Am I dead? I missed you."

"No," She whispered, "but I am..."

That woke me up. Her cold skin suddenly caught my attention and I backed away from her.

"No way..." I shook my head in disbelief. There was no way she could have been...a newborn. No. I refused to believe it.

She looked like she was about to cry. Her face held betrayal and a tiny hint of shock. Bree looked down, ashamed.

"I knew you'd react like this...I understand if you don't love me anymore. After all, I'm your enemy aren't I?"

"I don't believe this..." I took a step towards her, and stroked her face. It was so soft and smooth, just like everything else about her.

"You're not angry at me?" She murmured.

"What?! No! Of course not Bree! I love you more than you know! Always and Forever. Things like this..."-I put my hand over her heart-"Can not be reversed." I stroked her face again, and brought her towards me, kissing her again. We fell to the floor, with me on top. We just laid there in each others arms. I rolled to my back, and she cuddled into my chest as I wrapped my arm around her.

"I love you Bree."

She replied my placing a kiss on my chest. Something hit me.

"Bree?" I asked anxiously.

"Yeah?"

"_Please_ tell me your not fighting in the battle tomorrow."

"I don't want to. Especially if I'm fighting against your brothers." She gulped.

"And me..."

"What?! Your fighting in the war?! Seth you cant!! Your going to get hurt! Please don't go." She cried out.

"Bree...I'm _going _to kill the person who did this to you, I wont let that chance go. Even _if _it kills me in the process, even though it probably wont."

"Seth." -She grabbed my face with her cold, pale hands-"You are not fighting."

I leveled my face to hers. "Yes, I am." I challenged her.

"I don't want to fight right now Seth. But Please, listen to me." Bree kissed me again.

We both laid back down without another word. If she didn't want to fight, then I wouldn't speak, because I know the words that were to come out of my mouth would surely provoke one. I rolled to my side and she mimicked my movements. We just stared into each others eyes as the night was passing. The sun was coming up, and the trees above us created a canopy, making the light that filtered though greenish. The sight was amazing. Everything around us was a beautiful vibrant green. Our perfect last moment together.

"I cant let you go." I whispered into her hair.

"I know what you mean...But I'm not good enough for you anymore..."

"Bree, _Your_ too good for _me_." I said, kissing her cheek. "But I don't care about the truth, because I love you too much to ever let you go."

She stood up, and backed away. A beam of sunlight was hitting her skin, and she erupted into sparkles. I was in awe. Could she be any more beautiful?

I looked up at her from our bed of moss where had been laying a moment ago.

Bree looked down and then back up at me. "Im sorry, Seth. But I do have to go."

This alarmed me. I stood up and walked towards her, but she took a step back.

"Seth. Its time. I cant stay here, I have to save my sister. Shes still out there, and she needs me..." She bit her lip and forehead creased.

"Don't go. Please don't go Bree. I love you! I need you. You cant go." I said trying to reach to her hands but she pulled back.

She looked me in the eyes and you could see the conflict in them. Suddenly she ran towards me and pushed me up towards a tree and crushed her lips to mine.

She poured her everything into that last kiss. You could practically taste her feelings. She pushed herself into me harder. And I was so squished between her and the tree that I could hardly breathe. Who needed air when you had Bree though! I'd take her any day.

She broke away, and put her lips to my cheek. Then to my ear and whispered, "I love you." And disappeared...


	12. The Beginning

**Bree's POV**

I stumbled back to the clearing in time to hear the screams and cries of someone in deep pain.

And what I saw knocked the breath out of me. It was my sister, on the floor, in convulsions, screaming in pain. Her blood leaking out her wounds. I couldn't handle the blood lust for much longer.

I ran towards her, holding my breath, and knelt down. "Oh my God, what happened?!" But as I looked closer to her wounds, I could see that they were bite marks.

"No." I whispered, and I was out of air. Rage was seething out of me, at Riley. What I saw next as I got up and turned around, made fear enclose me. A whole pack of newborns, their blood red eyes roaming thirstily over my sister. I got in a fight stance, and, about 20 of them, crouched, ready to tear me to pieces.

"Help." I whispered to no one in particular as the coven of vampires sprang towards me.

**Seth's POV**

Not chasing after her was a hard decision I had to come to. I needed to go back to my pack, they needed me today more, and I could only hope Bree was okay. Sam and Paul were the first to see me.

"Where the Hell have you Been?!" Yelled Sam, relief and anger in his voice. I was about to answer, when he continued, "If your going to be running out like that during the fight, its better if you just stayed with your little friends."

"I found Bree..." I told them weakly.

There was silence for a moment. "You _what_?" Paul said, an incredulous laugh in his voice, "She's dead, Seth. Sorry to break it to you, but she's not coming back. _Ever." _Sam glared at him, and took a step towards me.

"God, Seth. What do you mean you found Bree?"

"I mean I found her. She's alive. Well, sorta of..." I trailed off, telling them what happened that night in Seattle.

"Wait, Is she fighting in the battle?" Paul asked. I nodded unwillingly.

"Hoh Man!" Paul chuckled, and left, but not before clapsing my shoulder. Leaving me and Sam alone.

"Do you still want to do this?"

"Yes." I complied. He nodded, and told me to phase and that we were going to meet up with the Cullens.

**Riley's POV (I wasn't sure whether to do this in Riley or Bree's pov...So he goes my attempt at Riley)**

After that little newbie ran off, I bit her sister, and came back to a clearing where we kept all the newborns, only to find they were missing. I was immensely happy Victoria was off watching the Cullens plan of attack, and not here, or else she'd bite my head off.

But I have to admit, I was getting a little desperate. I could not find a single newborn, and who knows how long I had before Victoria got back.

'Help...' Someone whispered. My head shot up, and I followed the sounds waves penetrating through the air, and relief, once again, flooded through me, no matter how short lived it was, it was murdered a millisecond later.

Good news, I had found the newborns. Bad news, they were about to attack 2 others, and I couldn't allow that to happen, We needed all the vampires we could get. I ran to her side in a flash, and stood my ground, baring my teeth, prepared for handling. But then. Something strange happened. Bree exhaled in a last second moment, and something about her just changed. Her eyes focused, and then unfocused. It looked as if her spirit just left her, and she bent down just a little. She looked almost animalistic, but not in a vampire way. Almost...almost like the way a loyal dog defended their owner in peril. She was beautiful.

But that wasn't the strangest thing that happened. As soon as she bent down, a strange sound filled the air, and it terrified me. It was like a high pitched screaming, but her mouth wasn't moving. The newborns were growling and snarling, but no sound came out. The screaming over shadowed everything, and then everything just ceased. The newborns had a terrified look in their blood thirsty eyes, and they ran.

They all cleared out, and I just stared at the amazingly gifted girl beside me. Her eyes focused once more, and she straightened out. She exhaled and looked around. We just stared at each other. Her sister screamed, and her attention diverted back to the girl withstanding her transformation. The girl bent down to her sister, and just held her, hugging her, and whispering to her, telling her that it would be over soon. Love ruled over blood lust. I had never seen such a thing. I had only heard it, when Victoria told me about my targets. Bree looked at me once more and whispered a silent 'thank you'.

I was mesmerized. She was beautiful.

**Bree's POV **

I had no idea what just happened. One moment I was dead, next think I knew a man was beside me and I was losing myself. It felt as if my soul had left my body, and had just combusted into a sound unheard, so powerful, so full, so vibrant, that though it made no sound, It was surely present. You could feel it, and It was terrifying. It was a fearsome thing to be heard.

Then it was over, just as quick as it had started. The pack of newborns ran off, and I was left with the man, and my sister in the clearing. I stared at the man, and realized he was the one who always followed closely behind Victoria. Her lover. Her follower. The co-leader. Riley. He stared back, his features in awe. A painful scream filled the tense silence, and I was immediately reminded of my sister.

I ran over to her, and held her, telling her it would be over soon, and that It was okay. I stole a look at Riley, and he was looking back. I took the opportunity to thank him quietly.

He stared at me for a moment, then took off running towards the newborns, probably rounding them up before Victoria got back from spying.

"A-a-are..._ah!_...Y-you Oka-ay?" Amanda tried to speak, but it was hard to pick up with the grunting she was making.

I sighed, looking her over. "I'm fine. I'm just worried about you, we don't have much time to just sit here, we have to go. We have to make it through this fight. Keep fighting Manda." I whispered to her.

She nodded weakly, and I clutched her closer. We sat there till the sensational sun was replaced with the incandescent moon.

I looked up, and prayed to God, asking him to let me stay with Seth forever. Asking him to let Amanda be okay. Asking him to let me live to see another day. But most of all, asking him for this to be over, for everything to be back to the way it was, when it was just me and Seth on his couch, young lovers star-crossed in love with each other, wishing nothing more then to close the distance between them and stay that way forever.

And thats how I spent my last night before the war. Remembering me and Seth, and holding my convulsing sister. Remembering the past, holding a problem and preparing for the future.

* * *

**Yikes. Sorry about not updating in a long time. I know, I know, its been like...2 monthes. I have no excuse except laziness. I was too lazy to read certain things from Eclipse and New Moon for the story.**

**Oh, her power. That was fun to write. It was actually really fun doing Riley's point of view...anyways, back to what I was saying. Her power, I cant take credit for. Like I was saying up there ^^ I had to read stuff from Eclipse. :) I have a special twist I just recently thought of for the story. Its minor, but, well, dont worry about it, I'll explain it in the following chapters.**

**I want to special thank all the people that reviewed and favorited and alerted (?) my story. Sorry for the wait again, but you guys are so awesome, that I'll try to update sooner. **

**Keep reviewing, It makes me happy, and It makes me want to update faster. :) **


End file.
